The Case
by El Lavender
Summary: Doyoung seorang indigo terlibat memecahkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan dengan seorang Polisi yang bernama Jung Jaehyun yang terjadi di gedung Apartemennya. Sanggupkah mereka mengungkapkan siapakah pembunuhnya? #JaeDoWritingChallenge #JaeDoIndigoChallenge NCT Fanfiction/JaeDo/DoJae/BL/OOC/DLDR/R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The Case**

NCT Fanfiction

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Cast: Ikuti saja ceritanya, Tidak hanya NCT saja banyak member grup idol lain yang akan bermunculan.

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(?), Gaje, Gagal Horror, Gagal Mystery, DLDR, dll.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

 **#JaeDoWritingChallenge**

 _ **Indigo**_

.

.

Doyoung merupakan salah satu orang yang diberikan anugrah oleh tuhan. Di dunia ini tidak banyak orang yang seperti Doyoung, hanya orang-orang yang terpilihlah yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti dirinya. Terkadang Doyoung berpikir dia ingin hidup normal seperti orang biasa pada umumnya.

Awalnya Doyoung kecil dikatakan aneh oleh orang-orang sekitar karena kelakuannya yang sering berbicara sendiri dan tak jarang apa yang dikatakan oleh Doyoung menjadi kenyataan sehingga orang lain takut akan dirinya. Dia tidak menangis saat semua orang menjauhinya bahkan membencinya karena dia mempunyai 'teman-teman' yang setia selalu menemaninya.

Ibunya yang sedih serta khawatir akan Doyoung memutuskan membawa Doyoung ke Psikiater karena dia tidak kuat melihat anaknya yang seperti itu. Dia takut jika Doyoung tidak bisa bersosialisasi ketika besar nanti dan dia ingin anaknya hidup normal seperti anak kecil kebanyakan. Awalnya Ibunya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Indigo tetapi setelah Psikiater itu menjelaskan apa itu Indigo sang Ibu langsung menatap sedih kearahnya.

Ibunya mengatakan kepadanya jika 'teman-temannya' itu bukanlah manusia dan orang biasa tidak dapat melihatnya Ibunya menyuruh Doyoung untuk mengabaikan 'teman-temannya' itu jika ingin hidup normal. Doyoung kecil awalnya tidak mengerti maksud Ibunya seiring berjalannya waktu dia paham apa yang dimaksud Ibunya dan mulai mengabaikan keberadaan para Roh disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Doyoung baru saja pulang dari kegiatan ekskul sekolahnya. Siswa kelas 3 _NCT Senior High School_ itu memang sering pulang malam selain karena ekskul, itu juga karena ia mengikuti bimbingan belajar yang diadakan sekolahnya mengingat saat ini dia sudah kelas 3 SMA.

Doyoung juga lebih bisa bergaul dengan teman-teman sekolahnya seperti siswa normal pada umumnya, walaupun terkadang masih ada saja roh-roh yang mengganggunya dan meminta pertolongannya.

"Selamat malam, terjadi sebuah pembunuhan di SM Apartemen. Korban yang diduga bernama Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul atau yang biasa di panggil dengan Ten dilaporkan menghilang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, sang mantan kekasih yang memutuskan ke Apartemennya di kejutkan oleh darah yang berceceran di kamarnya, sampai saat ini mayat pemuda tersebut masih belum ditemukan. Di duga pria yang berusia 22 tahun ini dibunuh oleh seseorang, saat ini polisi sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan ini-"

"Oh sial, kenapa pembunuhan itu terjadi di gedung Apartemenku." Doyoung yang melihat _Breaking News_ di jalan segera pulang menuju Apartemennya. Doyoung memang tinggal sendiri di Apartemen, orangtuanya memang membebaskan Doyoung untuk memilih tinggal di Apartemen terkadang dia akan pulang ke rumahnya satu minggu sekali tidak jarang keluarganya juga mengunjungi Apartemennya.

Sesampainya di gedung Apartemen Doyoung melihat banyak sekali mobil polisi dan juga orang-orang yang bergerombol disana, dapat dipastikan mereka semua adalah penghuni Apartemen ini.

"Apa kau tahu pria yang terbunuh itu adalah tetanggaku, sepertinya aku akan pindah Apartemen saja setelah ini."

"Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Apakah ada pembunuh di Apartemen ini?"

"Aku akan pulang kerumah orangtuaku saja malam ini."

"Kenapa Camera CCTVnya mati? Sepertinya pembunuhan ini sudah direncanakan sebelumnya."

Doyoung mendengar bisik-bisik dari para penghuni Apartemen ini. Sebenarnya dia sangat malas untuk berurusan dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini lagi tetapi rasa penasarannya membuatnya ingin melihat ke lokasi kejadian. Semua lift tidak boleh digunakan sebelum penyelidikan selesai, sayangnya Apartemen Doyoung berada di lantai 11 sedangkan pembunuhan terjadi di lantai 8 jadi dia tidak bisa menuju kamarnya.

Doyoung memutuskan naik melewati tangga darurat, dia tidak peduli ratusan anak tangga yang akan dilewatinya ia hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan kasur empuknya karena hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi Doyoung.

Tidak terasa Doyoung telah sampai di lantai 8, ia merasakan aura yang berbeda di lantai ini. Doyoung memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Banyak garis polisi yang terpasang di lantai ini dan segerombolan detektif dan polisi juga terlihat oleh mata Doyoung. Doyoung memutuskan untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"Hei anak muda, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana caramu bisa sampai kesini? Bukankah tidak boleh seorangpun yang menggunakan lift." Salah satu polisi menegur Doyoung.

"Hei Seungcheol ada apa?" Polisi lain bertanya kepada polisi yang bernama Seungcheol yang menegur Doyoung tadi.

"Pemuda ini tiba-tiba berada disini lihatlah." Kata polisi yang bernama Seungcheol kepada temannya.

"Hei hei mau kemana kau?" Kedua polisi itu terkejut karena pemuda tadi langsung masuk ke TKP begitu saja.

"Hmm ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, sepertinya pembunuhan ini sudah direncanakan sebelumnya." Doyoung melihat bercak darah yang berceceran dengan bergumam sendiri.

"Aku setuju, ini bukanlah pembunuhan biasa. Mayat pemuda ini menghilang, apa sebenarnya motif dibalik semua ini." Seorang polisi menyahuti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Doyoung.

"Eh kau siapa?" Polisi tersebut sadar akan pemuda asing disampingnya itu.

"Aku Kim Doyoung, aku tinggal di lantai 11 dan tidak sengaja melewati lantai ini. Aku menggunakan tangga darurat, aku juga merasakan aura yang berbeda dari lantai ini jadi aku mampir untuk melihat apa yang terjadi disini." Ujar Doyoung kepada polisi itu.

"Hei seharusnya orang asing tidak boleh masuk kesini. Aura yang berbeda? Apa maksudmu?" Polisi tersebut sedikit kesal karena ada orang luar yang mengganggu penyelidikannya tertapi dia juga penasaran dengan yang dimaksud oleh pemuda itu.

"Hosh... Hosh... Jaehyun maafkan kami, kami akan segera membawa bocah ini keluar." Polisi yang bernama Seungcheol dengan temannya yang bernama Mingyu menghampiri Doyoung dan Polisi yang bernama Jaehyun tersebut.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, dia bersamaku. Kalian bisa kembali bertugas." Ujar Jaehyun kepada teman-temannya. Kedua orang itu keluar dari TKP dan melanjutkan tugas mereka.

"Jadi... Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu Kim Doyoung." Polisi tampan itu kembali bertanya kepada Doyoung yang sejak tadi melihat bercak darah yang berceceran tanpa memandang ke arahnya sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya..."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Hai Hai~ Minggu ini sudah memasuki **#JaeDoWritingChallenge** minggu ke 2 loh~ tema kita adalah Indigo~ xD **#JaeDoIndigoChallenge**

Ayo JaeDo Shipper ikut meramaikan event writing challengenya~ ditunggu loh ff JaeDo yang lainnya~

Bagi yang belum sempat publish yang **#JaeDoVampireChallenge** waktu publishnya di perpanjang minggu ini ya~

Jangan lupa diramaikan ya para JaeDo Shipper~ Bulan Oktober penuh dengan tema yang sesuatu(?) nantikan kehadiran kami(?) minggu depan dengan tema yang berbeda~ xD

Ayo lestarikan fanfic Jaedo walaupun moment mereka sekarang jarang T.T *dihajar*

Siders? Review Please~ *Kitty eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi... Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu Kim Doyoung." Polisi tampan itu kembali bertanya kepada Doyoung yang sejak tadi melihat bercak darah yang berceceran tanpa memandang ke arahnya sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya..."

 **The Case**

NCT Fanfiction

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Cast: Ikuti saja ceritanya, Tidak hanya NCT saja banyak member grup idol lain yang akan bermunculan.

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(?), Gaje, Gagal Horror, Gagal Mystery, DLDR, dll.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

 **#JaeDoWritingChallenge**

 _ **Indigo**_

.

.

"Sepertinya pelaku sudah merencanakannya dengan sangat matang. Aku merasakan aura misterius di sekitar sini bahkan aku tidak melihat sang korban berada disini." Jelas Doyoung kepada polisi itu.

"Tentu saja korban itu tidak berada disini, mayatnya menghilang. Kami masih menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Lebih tepatnya Roh korban ini. Biasanya orang yang sudah meninggal rohnya masih tetap di tempat dia mati, tetapi aku tidak menemukan keberadaan roh sang korban." Jaehyun terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu? Jadi kau cenayang?"

"Bukan, aku bukanlah seorang cenayang. Sejak lahir aku diberikan anugerah ini oleh Tuhan. Aku seorang indigo."

Doyoung memberitahu hal yang paling dirahasiakannya kepada Polisi ini begitu saja. Doyoung merasa dia perlu memberitahu polisi ini karena dia juga ingin mengetahui misteri tentang pembunuhan ini.

"..." Jaehyun hanya terdiam dan berusaha mencerna apa maksud pemuda itu. Dia memang pernah mendengar istilah indigo tetapi dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang indigo sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan barang bukti apa saja dan siapa saja yang menurut kalian menjadi tersangka dalam pembunuhan ini?" Doyoung bertanya kepada polisi itu.

"Ada beberapa barang bukti dan ada beberapa orang yang kami curigai sebagai tersangka." Jaehyun mulai mengingat-ingat beberapa barang bukti yang mereka temukan dan juga beberapa orang yang mereka curigai sebagai tersangka.

"Boleh aku melihat dan mengetahui siapa saja orang-orang yang kalian curigai?" Doyoung menatap wajah polisi yang tampaknya sedang berpikir itu.

"Beberapa dari kami masih mengamankannya, seharusnya orang lain tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini."

Jaehyun berpikir apakah ia akan memberitahu pemuda ini ataukah tidak, sebagai polisi dia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja kepada orang asing. Tetapi Jaehyun juga berharap seseorang dapat membantunya dalam memecahkan kasus yang sangat rumit ini.

"Jung Jaehyun! Apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah ini disini?! Seharusnya tidak boleh ada orang lain yang memasuki area ini, kita dalam penyelidikan!" Seorang polisi yang sepertinya adalah kepala polisi mendatangi Jaehyun dan Doyoung.

Jaehyun memandang kearah dua orang yang berada dibelakang kepala polisi itu. Dua orang yang tidak lain adalah Seungcheol dan Mingyu itu menggerakkan bibirnya mengatakan 'Kami sudah berusaha mencegahnya' kepada Jaehyun.

"Maafkan saya pak. Aku rasa dia bisa membantu kita memecahkan kasus ini pak." Jaehyun berkata kepada kepala polisi yang menatap kesal kearahnya.

"Aku tidah mau tahu penjelasannya, bawa keluar bocah ini dari sini sekarang." Kepala polisi itu menyuruh Seungcheol dan Mingyu untuk membawa Doyoung keluar.

Doyoung sama sekali tidak menggubris apa yang sedang terjadi, dia hanya fokus meneliti tempat kejadian perkara dan berharap menemukan suatu petunjuk.

"Ayah aku mohon." Jaehyun membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Kepala polisi itu yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengijinkan begitu saja. Bocah itu harus membuktikan kepadaku bahwa dia bisa membantu kita dalam memecahkan kasus ini." Kepala polisi yang bernama Jung Yunho itu akan luluh jika anaknya sudah meminta seperti itu. Jaehyun memanglah anak semata wayangnya dan dia sangat menyayangi anaknya itu.

"Ah terimakasih Ayah." Jaehyun tersenyum karena ayahnya menyetujuinya.

"Hei Kim Doyoung, bisakah kau membuktikan sesuatu kepada kami?" Jaehyun bertanya kepada Doyoung yang sejak tadi hanya melihat-lihat isi Apartemen itu.

Doyoung menatap kearah para polisi itu tanpa ekspresi. Doyoung melewati mereka semua dan berjalan kearah pintu masuk. Doyoung berhenti disana, ia meletakkan tangannya kepada pintu itu.

"Aku melihat sang pelaku dengan mudah membuka pintu ini, sepertinya dia telah mengetahui _password_ Apartemen ini. Dia melihat ke arah CCTV yang sepertinya sudah berhasil dimatikan olehnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah sang pelaku, terlalu samar."

Semua orang yang berada disana menatap Doyoung dengan takjub.

"Wow ternyata dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk melihat hal-hal seperti itu ya Seungcheol _hyung_." Mingyu masih terpana akan hal yang dilakukan oleh Doyoung barusan.

"Hmm apa itu memang benar adanya atau kau hanya mengada-ada saja bocah?!" Sang kepala polisi masih belum mempercayai Doyoung sepenuhnya.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan bisakah anda menunjukkan kepada saya barang bukti yang kalian temukan dan siapa saja tersangka dalam kasus ini?" Doyoung berkata dengan sopan kepada Kepala polisi itu.

"Hmm... Jaehyun kau jelaskan siapa saja tersangka yang kita duga kepadanya. Aku akan melihat barang bukti apa saja yang ditemukan oleh Anggota kita. Kalian berdua ikut denganku." Tegas Yunho kepada ketiga polisi muda tersebut. Yunho antara percaya dan tidak percaya tetapi dia mengijinkan Doyoung untuk membantu mereka.

"Siap Pak!" Jawab mereka serempak dan melanjutkan tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi siapa saja tersangkanya?" Doyoung kembali bertanya kepada Jaehyun.

"Kami memiliki beberapa tersangka. Pertama adalah Seo Youngho atau dikenal dengan Johnny, dia adalah mantan kekasih dari korban mereka putus satu bulan yang lalu sebelum peristiwa ini terjadi ia mengatakan bahwa mereka putus secara baik-baik dan dia yang pertama kali melaporkan kasus ini kepada polisi-"

"Tersangka kedua adalah Ji Hansol, kekasih baru dari Johnny. Menurut penyelidikan mungkin dia melakukannya karena faktor cemburu. Tersangka sempat berkomunikasi dengan korban. Dan tersangka terakhir adalah Jeon Wonwoo yang merupakan tetangga korban, tersangka adalah seseorang yang sangat misterius kami juga mencurigainya." Jelas Jaehyun kepada Doyoung.

"Hmm seperti itu. Bisakah aku melihat para tersangka itu? Dan bisakah kau mengijinkanku untuk menyentuh beberapa benda disini?" Doyoung melihat sekitarnya yang sudah diberi garis polisi.

"Maaf tetapi kita tidak dapat menyentuh apapun sekarang, semuanya sedang dalam penyelidikan, kita boleh menyentuhnya jika sudah selesai dan ada perintah dari Ayahku. Tetapi aku bisa membawamu untuk menemui para tersangka, mari ikuti aku." Jaehyun keluar dari ruangan itu dan Doyoung mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka sampai ketempat para tersangka berada. Doyoung memperhatikan para tersangka itu dengan seksama.

"Yang paling tinggi yang bernama Johnny, Pria berambut pirang itu adalah Ji Hansol dan Pria yang berwajah emo itu bernama Jeon Wonwoo." Bisik Jaehyun kepada Doyoung.

Doyoung melihat Johnny dan Hansol sedang gelisah dan juga bersedih entah kenapa, apakah mereka bersedih atas kematian Ten atau mereka berdua gelisah karena mereka berdua adalah pembunuhnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang bernaman Wonwoo itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja entah dia memang menyembunyikan semuanya melalui _poker face_ nya.

Polisi masih menyelidiki mereka, Doyoung hanya bisa melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

'Aku melihat rohnya.'

Doyoung tersentak karena ada yang membisikkannya sesuatu. Doyoung menoleh ke sebelah Jaehyun. Dilihatnya seorang arwah yang mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Dimana kau melihat roh pemuda itu?" Untuk sekian kalinya Doyoung akhirnya berkomunikasi lagi dengan arwah setelah dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kehadiran mereka.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Jaehyun yang mengira Doyoung sedang berbica kepadanya mulai kebingungan.

"Maafkan aku, aku berbicara kepadanya. Arwah di sebelahmu."

"HAH? APA?" Jaehyun segera berpindah posisi ke belakang punggung Doyoung.

"Hei jangan bilang kau takut pada hantu." Doyoung hanya heran dengan tingkah polisi itu.

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan kepadaku dimana dia berada?" Doyoung kembali bertanya kepada arwah pemuda yang memiliki luka disekitar kepalanya. Dia meyakini arwah itu juga penunggu gedung Apartemen ini.

'Ikuti aku.' Arwah itu menyuruh Doyoung untuk mengikutinya.

"Hei kamu mau kemana?" Jaehyun yang melihat Doyoung akan pergi entah kemana menghentikannya.

"Aku ingin menemui roh korban, kau mau ikut denganku atau menunggu disini?" Doyoung ingin segera melihat dimana roh pemuda itu berada agar sang pembunuh bisa segera terungkap.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Jaehyun yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa memutuskan mengikuti pemuda itu, dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada pemuda itu jika saja sang pembunuh masih berkeliaran di gedung ini dan bukanlah salah satu diantara 3 orang tersangka tersebut.

Mereka akhirnya mengikuti arwah yang berkata mengetahu dimana roh Ten. Apakah mereka akan berhasil mengungkap semua kasus ini? Ataukah ada bahaya lain yang menunggu mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Thans To semua yang sudah review Chapter 1~

 **tenbreeze, Yo, mimi, pandagame, yuviika, Fardilsoo.**

 **tenbreeze** : Ini sudah dilanjut ya~ :D

 **Yo** : Makasih, sudah dilanjut~

 **mimi** : Sepertinya apa hayoo~ xD *dihajar*

 **pandagame** : iya nda(?) mumpung minggu kemaren langsung dapat idenya xD sudah dilanjut kok~ Iya dari Doyoungnya hahaha...

 **yuviika** : Asik ada yg penasaran xD *plak* Iya Doyoungnya Indigo bisa melihat masa lalu dari benda yg dipegangnya, bisa lihat makhluk halus, bisa melihat lain2(?) xD ikutan WC juga vik~ gpp yg penting jangan jadi siders ya *plak*

 **Fardilsoo** : Wahahaha baca ff saat pelajaran masa xD sudah dilanjut~

Makasih buat semua yang sudah review dk Chapter 1~

Btw besok sudah masuk Writing Challenge minggu ketiga loh~ tema kita 'Werewolf' ditunggu ya fanfic2 #JaeDoWritingChallenge nya~

Siders? Review please~~~


End file.
